Let her go
by MBesara
Summary: "You can't run away from your problems. They will just chase you and get bigger" Santana joins the army after getting her heart broken and being kicked out of her home. Not a good summary, but give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS**** NOTE **

**Hey guys!**

**So this is my first fanfic EVER, so please bare with me!  
English isn't my first language so if you see any grammar mistakes, i'm sorry!  
No Beta, all me:) **

**Any reviews are welcomed, I have a few ideas but I'd appreciate some tips or advice! **

**/M**

**Chapter 1**

Santana woke up from the sound of her phone calling. She hadn't really been sleeping well since she was back from the army. She gave her phone a quick glance and saw "Puck".

"You better be dying or having a really important emergency to be calling this early Puckerman" She snapped at him. "Well hello to you too Lopez! Get your lazy ass up, we're going out for a jog" he said. "Ugh, have I told you how much I hate you?! Only because I need to keep this hot body of mine in shape for the ladies" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah yeah I love you too, now get out of bed and meet me at the park in 30!" "Yes sir!" She said and finished the call.

Puck has always been like a big brother towards Santana. Her parents kicked her out when she was only 18 because they found out she was gay, so Puck let her crash in his apartment until she figured out what to do. And when she applied for the army he supported her to the fullest and he even trained her. But mostly important, when Santana got her heart broken by a certain blonde, he was there for her every step of the way. Ugh, just the memory of _h__er_ made Santana's heart ache.

She got out of bed and changed to some sweats and a tank top. She quickly grabbed her iPod and keys and said goodbye to her dog Prince.

"Took you long, Lopez!" "Oh shut it Puckerman" She snapped. "The regular round?" She asked.

After Santana applied for the military Puck had helped her with her workout, and they had a regular path they always took.

"You know it, but I need to talk to you about something" He said, feeling a bit unsure about bringing the subject up. "I swear, if you are gonna start talking about that girl again…."

He cut her off and said "No, it's not about her, and don't act like you don't enjoy hearing it! Did you get an email from McKinley?" "An email? What kind of email?" Odd, she didn't recall any email but then again she hasn't checked her computer since she got back… And she just got a new phone so she hasn't been up to speed with the whole internet. Living in the desert for four years makes you kind off forget about that stuff. "Our reunion is coming up soon…" He wasn't sure if she understood that this meant that she would be in the same room as a certain blue-eyed blonde named Brittany S Pierce. "Reunion? What's that supposed to mean?" Santana said confused, she knew he had some meaning behind telling her this.

"Our high school reunion! You do realize that everyone from Glee club will be there, right? The people you've been hiding from all these years. And especially a certain woman named Brittany S Pierce?" He said a little weak, not wanting to cause Santana pain.

It took a few minutes it hit her that she'd actually see all those people, and especially the love of her life.  
"Oh.."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_

_**Thank you so much for reviews, follows and favorites! :D **_

_**To the anon, thank you! And I've always loved Puck and Santana's relationship as best friends.. They have a really good almost brother/sister relationship in this one. In this chapter you get to know more about Puck's story and how it all went down… **_

**And to ****_Snowdrop 1026,_**** I know it was short. I just wanted to see if people would find it interesting haha! But the next chapters will be longer, don't worry! And thank you so much! **

**BTW: In this story, Brittany will be the person that's afraid to come out. She will be the one that's scared, and Santana the more open one. If you read the chapter, you'll understand more about how they are and who they broke up! **

**Follow me on Twitter: MelissaBesara or tumblr: lockedoutofheaven0 . tumblr. com and feel free to ask anything =) **

**Enjoy!  
/M**

Chapter 2

The jog was peaceful as always. Santana had always enjoyed these moments with Puck, it was these times they really talked about important issues and bonded more. This time was no different, but Santana really wasn't in the mood to talk and Puck knew better then to push the Latina over the edge. This subject has been sensitive to the Latina since graduation, and Puck knew that.

Santana came home to an empty house. It's not like she's not used to it though, she's been living alone since she left Puck's place for the move to Iraq. And that was 4 years ago.

She got kicked out right after graduation, and when she was 19 she was shipped away.

The only one who stood by her was her dog Prince. And then she had Puck.. If it wasn't for Puck, she'd be dead.

She already is, well emotionally that is. But that's a _whole other _story_. _

Santana took a quick shower and decided to watch some TV and order take away. She had trouble deciding what to eat, but she chose Chinese since it was the closest one and she was hungry. While waiting for her take away she thought more about what Puck said about the reunion. She turned on her computer to see the email he was talking about.

"How the hell does this shit work?" she said loudly to herself. "There we go, now let's see…"

After a while of searching through way too much email she found it.

"Dear Santana Lopez, you are invited to the reunion of William McKinley High School that will take place the 10th of March." She checked her calendar and realized it was just a few days left until she'd have to fly to Lima. She quickly shut her laptop down and got back to the couch. She wasn't sure yet if she was ready to see all of them, and especially Brittany.

Her ex-girlfriend Brittany, that chose Sam Evans aka Trouty Mouth over her.

**_Flashback_**

**_"I love you so much B, I can't imagine my life without you" Santana said as she kissed the blonde. The blonde responding by kissing back and saying "I love you too San, so much"_**

**_They were lying on the couch while some movie was on in the background. Santana had been thinking a lot about coming out to her parents and telling them about her relationship with Brittany, but they hadn't really been discussing it. _**

**_"B, what do you think about telling my parents?" she asked the blonde while biting her lip a bit nervously. Since they hadn't talked about this, she really didn't know how Brittany would react. _**

**_"What?! Are you serious?" The blonde asked her. _**

**_"Yeah?.. I mean, we love each other and I want to spend my life with you. I graduate in a month and while my parents are here I want to tell them." She said as she sat straight up, looking at the blonde. She could see the fear in her eyes. _**

**_"I know but.. I'm just afraid, what if they don't approve of it? What if people find out? Lima isn't a big place you know, the rumor spreads easy and I still have my last year left.." _**

**_The blonde was feeling scared, she didn't want this to come out. She loved Santana but she wasn't ready at all for this. She hadn't expected this conversation to take room. Not today at least. "So? We love each other britt, why even care about what others think of you? The Glee club already knows and they support us, you'll still have some of them with you this year. I mean, I thought you wanted this?" The Latina felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She was so sad her girlfriend didn't want to come out. She was sick of hiding in their rooms, acting like they are nothing but best friends in front of people. She didn't care about what her parents or the people in Lima thought, as long as she was with the love of her life she'd be happy. "I'm sorry Santana but I'm not ready for that yet. I thought you knew how I felt about this?" Brittany said starting to get a bit irritated. _**

**_"Yeah I just thought you were sick of this. Sorry for thinking you actually wanted to tell people we are together" Santana said as she got up from the couch to get her stuff. She was sick of this, she just wanted to go home and cry. "Where are you going?" Brittany asked while she followed Santana. _**

**_"Home, I'm tired" She answered coldly. With that she left and didn't look back. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Thank you to everyone who's reading this story! It really means a lot to me! **

**Just a question though, would you like to know more about a certain characters past? Or do you want someone else from the cast to have a bigger part then just the reunion? :)**

** Do you remember the scene when Finn outs Santana? Yeah well the same thing almost happened to me, except a rumor started spreading about me being a lesbian. So my family heard and it was chaos… Where I'm from being gay isn't something you can be.. It's so messed up, I know so it's been so hard.. They sometimes take my iPhone or computer so I don't even have access to talk to my girlfriend anymore. We aren't allowed to even see each other. :'( We haven't seen each other in 5 days… For anyone in a relationship, that's A LOT. So yeah, if I update slow it's because my family has my computer:/ **

**Enjoy!  
/M**

_Chapter 3_

Since Santana was back from the war she has barely slept. At all. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and saw it was 04:00 am. She decided to give up on sleeping, so got up and put some sweats and a hoodie on. She was craving a cigarette, so she went out on her balcony and just sat there. This was the best time of the day according to her. It's times like these she can be alone, with nothing but silence to surround her. She stares out towards the city that usually is very alive. It's all quiet now, embracing the night's fog. The reflection of the sun, that's glowing against the trees. Now she got the time to think about everything that's happened.

She has been home now for about a year. She is 24 and she doesn't know what to do. Because since she's come home after the war, she can barely function. She can't sleep, her dreams are too much for her. The smallest sound scares her, even though she won't admit it. I mean, what do you do with your life after war? She keeps repeating the question while she draw harder get that kick so she won't feel or think as much. She inhales one last time before throwing the cigarette away. She sits still though, feeling too numb to get up. Most people assume you'll just go right back to doing whatever you were doing before the war. Sounds easy though, right? Except she didn't do anything before the war! So she's just stuck trying to figure out how to manage making a living of something she doesn't find completely stupid or boring. She's been home awhile now, so it should be time for her to move on… Isn't it? That's what everyone seems to think, every time she mentions she's been to war they ask her what she's doing right now. Like it would be that easy to just moving on. It just feels like I'm angry all the time, I'm not sleeping, lashing out at the smallest thing, drinking and smoking way too much. I feel like I'm trapped inside myself.. Is that normal? I guess it's a common thing among soldiers. She slowly lifts her shirt and sees that hideous scar that reminds her about the one thing she's trying so hard to forget. The **_war._** That stupid stupid war she was in.

The thing was, she left her old phone with Puck in case someone would call and ask for her. And yes, by someone she meant Brittany S Pierce. Her soul mate. Or so she thought.

Not a single call or text message. Puck never told anyone where she was, she didn't want them to give her pity just because of the war. So Santana didn't call either, not when she was being shipped off to Iraq when she needed her friends. Not when her parents died in a car accident and she needed her old best friend. Apparently after graduation Brittany made it official that she was with Sam. That was almost the worst part because she knew Brittany loved her, but she let her fear get in the way of them.

She took a look at her phone and realized it was a bit after 06:00 am so she decided to go sleep a bit. She was getting really tired after all that thinking. And since it's the 9th of March now today is the day she and Puck are traveling to Ohio for the reunion. So she wants a bit sleep before the long flight.

Santana woke up at 11:00 am thanks to her alarm clock. She was so close throwing it at the wall, she wasn't used to waking up to that sound. It brought back too many memories and it just freaked her out.

She got up and finished her packing. She wasn't sure what to wear but the only thing was to show everyone how hot she still looked! So she pulled out her red tight dress with her black heels and packed them along. She hasn't had a dress on in forever, so it will be weird.

It takes her about an hour to finish packing and getting ready, the cab will be here at 12:45 so she has time for some breakfast. She quickly makes some sandwiches and a cup of coffee.

She is sitting outside on her balcony, thanking her mom for buying a table and chair so she can enjoy the weather while eating. She just sits and enjoy the heat of the sun on her body.

For today she just decided to wear black skinny jeans with a white tank top. Her hair is hanging over her shoulder and she's wearing black converse to it. But the most important item on her is the two dog tags. One of them belongs to her, but the other one belongs to her good friend Alexandra who died in her arms… That was probably the worst thing that's happened to Santana, losing the closest thing to a best friend after Brittany in her arms without her being able to do anything about it. She has never taken it off, she know Alex would just laugh at her and call her silly. But she just can't take it off. That means she's moved on, and she hasn't yet.

She checks time again before she decides to call Puck.  
"Dude where are you?" she asks him

"We are on our way be out in 5 minutes! I have to hang up now, see u soon"

With that he hung up on her. So Santana took her stuff, took her dog and went to her nice elderly neighbor who's gonna take care of her baby while she's gone.

"Thank you so much again, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Santana said honestly.

"You served our country and you held your promise to me, that you'd come home in one piece so this is nothing! Come here give the old lady a hug" Santana laughed and gave Mrs Alma a big huge. "Thank you so much again, it really means a lot! I have to go now, I'll stop by the minute I get home!" Santana said as she winked bye and left.

She lit up another cigarette while waiting for the cab. She put some raybans on, it was too damn hot outside today. Hoping the weather in Ohio was the same, Santana started to feel the nerves. She inhaled as much as she could of the cigarette to try and calm down. By the time she finished she saw a cab pull up. Puck opened the door and gave her a big hug. "Are you ready?" he asked her. "No.. But I won't ever be, so let's just do this already" She said. He started laughing while he put her stuff in the trunk.


End file.
